1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an architecture for telecommunications service platforms that facilitates efficient modularization, control, and adaptation of services running on the platforms.
2. Related Art
The digital home and office continue to evolve, incorporate a wider range of sophisticated devices, and become more complex. Customer equipment vendors continue to market new connected consumer electronic devices and advanced and pervasive value-added services for the home and office, integrated with many different consumer electronic devices. However, the digital connected home and office is a complex ecosystem of service platforms in which each device has a closed monolithic design that blocks rapid and efficient development and deployment of new services.
More specifically, the current application development model is a closed and custom one. Under the current model, the customer equipment vendor designs the application, develops it, and embeds it in the device, typically engineered specifically for that particular vendor's device architecture. In particular, this is true for access gateways that provide the point of access to telecommunication services. The telecommunications service providers have no control over the software application lifecycle, as all the development tends to be the sole province of the device vendor. The monolithic design of access gateways makes it difficult to develop and deploy new services with a short time to market, even for the vendor itself.
Therefore, a need exists for enhanced architectures for service creation, execution, and provisioning.